The New Lord
by Cychocallum
Summary: A story where there is a new lord. Will it cause trouble or will it solve problems.
1. The New Lord Chapter 1

NA: I don't own gormiti

This is my first oneshot introducing my first made character (please give me constructive critiscim and influencing reviews.)

 **Normal pov**

It was a normal day at venture falls high school although there was a new girl with long fiery-red hair and she wore a crimson shirt and a paur of blue trousers. As they entered the class Mrs Mcguck adressed them who the new girl was she was called Amanda Burns and she was sat next to Jessica. Jess asked her where she lived, luckly she lived next door to Jess. So Jess asked her if she would like to walk home with her and her friends

Amanda shyly said "That would be great, thank you."

For most lessons they where sat together, but when it got lunch time Toby got himself, Jess, Nick and Lucas a small detention. So Amanda Burns was all alone or so she thought, Razzle ,who was a little dinosaur, was in her backpack. When she sat down underneath a tree, to read her book, she opened her bag and found a small lizard stuck inside. At that moment Jess and her friends arrived not knowing that Razzle was there. They introduced themselves to Amanda. After they finished Razzle popped out the backpack and said "Lords you have found the new lord of nature you must bring her to the temple of light."

All but Amanda shouted "RAZZLE!"

Then Amanda asked "Is that a talking lizard or am i insane?"

Razzle replied "No, i can talk."

She then asked "What is a lord of nature?"

They said in unison "No time to explain we have to get to the temple of light."

So all but Razzle and Amanda, transformed into gormiti after the ritual the old sage teleported Razzle and Amanda to the temple of light. Once they were there The Old Sage explained who Amanda was. She was the lord of fire. At that they all gasped execpt for The Old Sage.

He said "In a prophecy it calls that all four lords of nature will soon make room for five,thus shall be the turning point of the war tide, united all the nations shall stand against dark with the help of Burns the lords shall win."

"So Amanda is a fire gormiti," Jess asked

The Old Sage simply nodded

"I thougt all fire gormitis were bad, no offence Amanda,"Lucas questioned.

"None taken," she quickly replied

The Old Sage nodded again then said "The dark gormitis are gaining more power and plan to eradicate all gormitis including fire ones."

Hesitantly Amanda asked, "what is a gormiti?"

The Old Sage began, "Gormiti ,who represent an element like earth, water, or light, etc. ,are the residents of the isle of Gorm were Magor planned to rule Gorm and Earth but your friends have always foiled his plans. Now he is banished forever so Obscurio now is in charge and he has decided to try to wipe out all gormiti other than the dark gormitis."

"Wait, so i would be evil?" Amanda asked.

"Not necessarily," The Old Sage said, "Obscurio is trying to use an ancient relic called the pronged banner and he will use it to banish all gormiti. So you along with the lords of nature must stop him. Now go, time is of the essence!"


	2. The New Lord Chapter 2

NA: I don't own gormiti

This is the second chapter of The New Lord

Amanda transformed into a fire gormiti and they teleported to Magmion's cave. As soon as they entered Magmion went to strike Toby but then saw Amanda and bowed.

Amanda joked, "Did it just get hot or is that just me"

Toby laughed "ha ha good one

Magmion grunted "lord of fire what is your command? Shall i destroy these fools."

"No, silly." She said.

He asked "What shall i do then."

She replied "Magmion, these are you new allies, we need to defaet Obscurio. Tell your troops the new enemy is the dark nation and do not attack the other tribes."

Magmion said "But... th... wh... Nevermind i shall do so at once."

He then darted off acrois the hall adressing the nearest team of lava gormitis.

Nick kidded "Look who Magmions scared of."

"Unbeliveable," Toby added

"Am i really that scary." Amanda calmly demanded

Amanda's thoughts

This so strange first thing in this school i'm told to defend the entire universe i mean i have 4 new friends. I just hope that it's fun.

Normal pov

So while magmion told the lava gormiti to only attack dark ones the 5 friends went back to venture falls to continue the school day. School Toby fell asleep during physics and had a vision of supreme luminos.

He said "for this threat you 4 cannot beat alone you will need my help. Next full moon open the rift so i can escape and help yous." The vision stopped then the teacher slapped the desk.

"Sleeping again, are we Mr Tripp," said Mrs Mcguck fiercly

Toby hesitated, "erm... Sorry Mrs Mcguck"

"Detention!" she replied with a grin.

Later at the end of the day they waited for Toby. When he got let out they started heading towards The Tripp household for tea, luckily Mr and Mrs Tripp are professional cooks.

When they got there Mrs Tripp asked, "Who is this lovely lass?"

Nick replied, "Mum this is Amanda Burns she is a new girl in our year. Amanda this is mine and Toby's mum. We was wondering if we could stay for tea.

Mrs Tripp "Of course she can."

So they all ate tea. After they finished Mrs Tripp asked "do you wanna stay tonight."

Lucas said "yes."

Jessica replied "of course."

Amanda wasn't sure what to say would her mum let her.

She said "I'll ask my mum."

So Amanda rang her mum and she said yes.

Amanda exclaimed excidetdly " Yes. Yes i can stay here for tonight."

Mrs Tripp said "Lucas you can sleep in Toby's room with Nick and Toby. Jessica and Amanda would you mind sleeping in Nick's room."

Amanda and Jessica both said "I don't mind."

Mrs Tripp said "right we are sorted. For now you can watch a movie."

They all said "okay."

Then they all went to the living room to watch Jurrasic World: The Fallen Kingdom. After that had finished they all got changed for bed and Toby said "goodnight Jess." Jess then said " goodnight Toby." She then kissed his cheek. While the boys were going to sleep they talked about what Toby should do with Jess on there date and Jess told Amanda that Toby was her boyfriend.


	3. The New Lord Chapter 3

Na: i don't own gormiti

thought*

This follows on after _The New Lord Chapter 2_ which you should read if you haven't already.

Toby's pov

I woke up and checked my alarm it read 09:30. I could smell delicous bacon and pancakes. I quickly got my clothes on and rushed down stairs. Everbody was already tucked into there own piles of pancakes. My mum asked, "do you want some Toby."

"Of course," I replied. Jessica started laughing, *probaly a joke.* While my mum prepaired my pancakes, i went and sat down next to Jess.

"Hi guys, what you laughing at." I questioned curiosly.

"You." Nick replied. They all started laughing again.

"How are your pancakes." I asked trying to change the subject.

Luckily for me Jess said "Good. What are we going to do today sleeping beauty."

"Very funny. How about we organize a swim pool party." I suggested.

Almost instantly Jess and Amanda said yes.

After a second or two lucas said "I'm in."

Than Nick stated "if you can't beat them join them."

Normal pov

Later that day Nick and Toby started filling the pool while the others (Amanda,Jess and Lucas) went to get there swimming costumes and shorts.

"Toby come look at this." Nick said, whithout hesitation Toby rushed over to see what the fuss was about.

"What is... that's err strange why is there no water on the fountain?" asked Toby

They started walking back to the pool determined to have it full for when the others got back. Toby turned the tap on and nothing came out.

"Do you think it might have something to do with gorm," Nick asked.

"Could be. But wouldn't Razzle be here." replied Toby "But we can always check."

"We need jess and the rest to go to Gorm, don't we?" Nick asked

Toby said "We will just have to wait then. Won't we."

Jess pov

"Lucas can you hurry up its took you over ten minutes!" I exclaimed, "Boys."

"I know they're so annoying." Amanda complained.

"I'm coming." Lucas shouted down the stairs and started coming down stairs. He was comig down so fast that he almost tripped up on the bottom step.

"Slow down Lucas you could have fell." i stated

"First you want me to hurry up then you want me to slow down." Lucas complained, "Make up your mind women."

BZZZ BZZZ. Lucas got out his phone toby was ringing him. Lucas quickly answerd his phone.

"Hello Toby, what is it," Lucas asked.

"We need you back here quickly people. We think Gorm is in danger," Toby answered.

"Why do you think that," Lucas asked, "wouldn't Razzle have told us."

"We have looked for Razzle and can't find him. Just get here quickly," Toby demanded.

"Ok we're on our way," Lucas replied and almost immediately hung up. "you heard Toby lets get there quickly."


End file.
